Una Noche Con Su Mejor Amigo
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Hermione es una mujer rígidamente organizada, sensible, realista e impaciente, con su vida prácticamente resuelta escrita en forma de lista en pequeños blocs que difícilmente aleja de ella. Pero una noche deja todo eso de lado para descubrir a un hombre que prácticamente a estado toda su vida con ella y se hace llamar su mejor amigo.
1. Chapter 1:Una Noche con su Mejor Amigo

Hola personitas kawaiii, se que me he desaparecido por muchísimo tiempo y sobre todo que he dejado un poco colgada la historia de: "Encuentro con el Destino" pero quiero decirles que poco a poco lo estoy retomando. No diré mil y un escusas (que obvio las tengo, con el trabajo, cursos, etc no tengo tiempo ni de respirar xD) pero antes de que decidan colgarme por tal motivo les traigo una nueva Adaptación que se que les encantara.

**N/A:** Esta historia **NO** es mía, es una adaptación de **"Una noche con su mejor amigo"** de Noelle Adams (todos los alagos van para esta excelente escritora).

**N/A2:** Los personajes que utilizare para la adaptación son del mágico mundo de **Harry Potter **que es propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.

Esta Adaptación es sin ánimos de lucro, solo para su mero entretenimiento.

**N/A3: **Les dejare la sinopsis para meterlos en suspenso, si es bien recibida hoy mismo en la tarde-noche subiré el primer capítulo. Todo dependerá de cuan interés de ustedes haya.

Yo estoy muy muy emocionada.

Espero sus reviews ^^

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

_Sólo se necesitan catorce años... y una noche caliente._

Despues de haber crecido con un padre inestable, Hermione siempre estuvo orgullosa de su vida organizada y bien planeada. Ahora esta segura con un buen trabajo y un novio impresionante. Y sobre todo con Harry, su mejor amigo desde la secundaria.

Puede que Harry sea divertido, atractivo y sexy pero nunca a sido mas que un amigo. Hermione nunca arriesgaría su mundo estable y su relación mas intima por convertir su mas grande amistad en un romance. No importa que tan irresistible lo este empezando a encontrar, aún piensa en resistirse.

_Pero todo cambia en sólo una noche..._


	2. Chapter 2:Una Noche Más

Hola personitas kawaiii, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta hermosa y sensual historia.

**N/A:** Esta historia **NO** es mía, es una adaptación de **"Una noche con su mejor amigo"** de Noelle Adams (todos los alagos van para esta excelente escritora).

**N/A2:** Los personajes que utilizare para la adaptación son del mágico mundo de **Harry Potter **que es propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.

Esta Adaptación es sin ánimos de lucro, solo para su mero entretenimiento.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Hermione Granger tachó otro elemento de su lista, dejando sólo dos tareas por terminar. Se volvió de nuevo a su teclado y escribió rápidamente, calculando mentalmente cuánto tiempo le tomaría hacer la lista y luego terminar de prepararse para su cita de esa noche.

Se había duchado temprano, pero después cometió el error de ver su correo electrónico una última vez, sólo para descubrir que su jefe le había enviado nueve e-mails, uno tras otro, sobre una inesperada reunión que necesitaba organizar para el lunes.

Hubiera sido bueno que le hubieran avisado sobre esta reunión antes del viernes por la noche, pero inmediatamente hizo una lista de cosas que hacer para prepararla. Ella era la asistente administrativa de uno de los vicepresidentes de una cooperación multinacional. Había tenido muchos percances de último momento peores que este.

Su pelo mojado colgaba alrededor de sus hombros, humedeciendo un poco la pequeña bata de satén que se había puesto al salir de ducharse y empapando la parte posterior de la silla de su escritorio. Sin embargo, no podría concentrarse en secarse el pelo y maquillarse, hasta que no se hubiera ocupado de los preparativos para la reunión.

No se alarmó cuando la puerta de su departamento se abrió sin previo aviso y un hombre entró. Ni siquiera desvió la mirada de su computadora.

Oyó a Harry en la cocina, abriendo la heladera y luego destapando una botella de su cerveza favorita, la cual ella siempre compraba para él. Mientras él entraba en el salón, ella envió el e-mail y de inmediato abrió otra ventana para enviar un nuevo mensaje.

— Pensé que te pasaría a buscar a las siete y media — dijo Harry, acercándose para observar por encima de su hombro. Se había cambiado después del trabajo y ahora llevaba un par de pantalones caquis desgastados y su camisa verde, que era su favorita.

— Lo hará. ¿Cuál es el punto?

— Tu cabello sigue húmedo.

Ella dijo una maldición mientras escribía, volviendo a leer el mensaje que estaba redactando antes de enviarlo para asegurarse de que no tenía errores. Iba para la reina de la gramática de la oficina, lo cual le enorgullecía sobremanera.

— ¿Crisis en el piso cuarenta y dos? — Harry siempre se refería a su oficina por el piso en el que se encontraba, el piso ejecutivo de la sede corporativa de su compañía.

— Sólo tengo que organizar una reunión inesperada.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo mañana por la mañana?

— Podría. Pero no me gusta dejar cosas sin hacer.

— Sí, después de catorce años, me doy cuenta de eso.

— Después de catorce años, pensé que te cansarías de burlarte de mí porque resulto ser una persona muy organizada.

La sonrisa de Harry era distintiva. Comenzó con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo para que ella no pudiera ver completamente su expresión. Luego levantaría la cabeza y la miraría a los ojos. La lenta revelación de esa sonrisa era como el sol saliendo entre las nubes: cálida, llamativa y a veces cegadora.

Él sonrió con su cabeza baja, y sus ojos color esmeralda eran cariñosos cuando levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los miel de ella. Su espeso cabello negro era un desastre, como siempre al final del día.

— No estoy seguro de que "muy organizada" describa completamente la extensión de tu personalidad de tipo A. Vamos, tu sabes perfectamente que tipo de personalidad es.

Ella tuvo la urgencia repentina de sacarle la lengua al hombre que había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenían quince, pero se las arregló para resistir el impulso infantil.

— Sólo me gusta que las cosas permanezcan prolijas y en orden. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

— Nada. Puedes hacer listas y tachar los contenidos de tu corazón. — Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el bloc de notas sobre el escritorio junto a ella. El papel rayado era de un tamaño irregular, largo y angosto, era la forma perfecta para hacer listas. Harry le había regalado uno de esos blocs como una broma en su último año de secundaria, y a ella le había gustado tanto que siguió comprándolos.

Después de una pausa, él añadió en un tono diferente:

— Es sólo que, a pesar de lo que piensas, tus listas no mantienen al mundo realmente en orden.

— Bueno, ayudan. Y, ¿a qué te refieres con "a pesar de lo que piensas"?

— No te preocupes por eso.

Conocía ese tono casualmente despectivo muy bien.

— Me preocuparé por ello. No lo menciones en absoluto si no vas a explicarlo. ¿A qué te refieres?

— Me refiero a que vives como si el mundo entero colapsará si no está enlistado, programado y planeado de antemano con una agenda organizada, y eso no es verdad.

Ella siguió escribiendo, pero ahora no estaba viendo realmente las palabras en la pantalla.

— No creo que sea tan así.

— ¿No?

Harry no era un hombre superficial, pero era naturalmente casual y relajado. Sólo hablaba de los temas serios como este cuando pensaba que eran realmente importantes y prescindibles.

El vientre de Hermione se retorció de forma incómoda mientras intentaba pensar por encima de sus palabras. Ahora sus manos estaban congeladas sobre el teclado. ¿Por que era que Harry siempre hacía que todo se volteara en su contra?

— Ya sabes por qué trato de mantenerme organizada —dijo al fin—. Cuando mi padre estaba cerca, las cosas eran un desastre. Eran... eran horribles.

— Lo sé.

El papá de Hermione había sido un jugador por naturaleza. Probablemente lo seguía siendo, aunque no había sabido nada de él desde hacía años. En lugar de tragaperras o póker, su juego preferido eran las inversiones empresariales de alto riesgo. Ella pasó los primeros quince años de su vida mudándose cada año porque su padre perseguía una aventura fallida tras otra.

Habían vivido con casi nada en cada cambio de apartamento y Hermione nunca supo qué esperar de un día para otro. A veces él volvía a casa con juguetes caros y vestidos bonitos envueltos en un elegante papel de regalo y otras tantas él volvía a casa a buscar en su habitación cualquier cosa que pudiera empeñar. Dos veces, él había vuelto a casa y había anunciado que se mudarían. Habían embalado y salido de la ciudad antes del amanecer para no ser descubiertos.

No fue hasta que su madre finalmente lo dejó y consiguió un trabajo aquí en Hogwarts, que Hermione supo lo que se sentía una existencia estable y segura.

— Lo aprendí de mi mamá. Sé que era un poco obsesiva con respecto a horarios, planificación y todo eso, pero tenía sus razones para hacerlo.

— Sé que las tenía.

Hermione lo miró de forma sospechosa, pero su rostro estaba serio.

— Entonces, ¿por qué lo mencionas?

— Sólo porque entienda las razones no significa que vivir con una agenda ya programada sea la mejor manera de ser feliz.

— Es la única forma que funciona para mí. No sabes lo que fue para mamá y para mí antes. Me conociste cuando nos mudamos aquí.

—Sé que fue malo para ti, y sé por qué no puedes soportar sentirte inestable. Pero...

Ella lo interrumpió.

— Podrás pensar que lo sabes, pero no realmente. Aun que viste lo que pasó cuando tratamos de darle a papá otra oportunidad. Pensé... pensamos que había cambiado, pero fue un estúpido error. Él perdió todos los ahorros de mamá. Casi perdimos la casa. Tú estabas allí. Viste lo que pasó.

— Lo sé, y no estoy pretendiendo que no fue muy difícil para ti. Pero eso no significa que todo lo que no esta planeado o es inesperado es malo. De vez en cuando la vida trae cosas buenas que no están en nuestros planes.

Ella no le hizo caso ni a sus palabras ni a la sensación de opresión en su estómago. Con el tiempo, tendría que pensar en lo que él había dicho, no podía simplemente ignorar a Harry, no cuando estaba tomando esto tan en serio. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en eso ahora. La molestaría, y tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Envió el correo electrónico que había estado tratando de escribir durante la conversación y luego tachó los dos últimos elementos de su lista. Nada la complacía más que ver una lista totalmente cumplida. Trató de evocar su satisfacción normal pero no podía manejarlo.

— Quizás no estar planificado funciona para ti, pero no conmigo. La gente puede ser diferente. He hecho todo bien hasta ahora a mi manera.

Había hecho todo bien. Tenía una buena vida y un gran trabajo. Mucha gente se preguntaba por qué había decidido convertirse en una asistente administrativa, después de haberse graduado con una doble licenciatura en Administración de Empresas y Relaciones Públicas, en lugar de convertirse ella misma en una magnate empresarial. De todas formas, tenía exactamente el tipo de trabajo que le gustaba y nunca sintió que había algo inferior o insatisfactorio en su puesto. Le gustaba mantener ordenado a su jefe. Le gustaba manejar la correspondencia y hacer los arreglos. Le gustaba ser la que cuidaba la puerta y mantenía la oficina. Era buena en eso, tan buena que había tenido un número de ofertas en otros trabajos en los últimos años. Para impedir que las tomara, su jefe seguía ofreciéndole más dinero.

No tenía absolutamente ninguna queja sobre su carrera. O su novio, a cuya cita ella estaba llegando tarde.

Cuando miró a Harry, quien seguía mirando lo que hacía y de vez en cuando la miraba con preocupación, se dio cuenta de algo.

— Tienes otro agujero.

Él frunció el ceño, obviamente no había entendido sus palabras. Cuando ella apuntó hacia la manga de su vieja camisa, dejó su cerveza en la esquina del escritorio para poder mirarlo.

Había un agujero en la tela en su codo derecho.

— Maldita sea — murmuró —. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

A ella no le sorprendió que no lo hubiera notado. Cuando él estaba concentrado en clasificar o buscar algo, no se daba cuenta de detalles triviales como el atuendo. O en comer. O en contestar su teléfono.

Se levantó para inspeccionar el daño.

— Sucedió porque esta camisa es muy vieja y deberías haberla tirado hace años.

— No empieces otra vez. No voy a tirarla a la basura.

Durante su último año de la universidad, el profesor de Harry estaba trabajando para que le dieran la oportunidad de enseñar en una clase de Introducción a la Antropología. Harry había tratado de lucir desinteresado, pero Hermione sabía lo feliz que estaba con él mismo por haber conseguido la oportunidad que pocos estudiantes, todavía no graduados, tenían. En ese momento, él ya sabía qué carrera quería seguir.

Hermione le había regalado la camisa verde, su color favorito, para felicitarlo, bromeando acerca de que era su "camisa de profesor". Luego de todos estos años, aún no había dejado la camisa, a pesar de que estaba en sus últimas. Hace un par de años atrás, ante la insistencia de Hermione, por lo menos, dejó de usarla para ir a trabajar.

— ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

Hermione sacudió su cabeza y estudió la manga con más cuidado, tan cerca de él que podía oler el jabón que usó.

— No lo sé. Realmente necesitas deshacerte de lo viejo.

— No voy a tirarla a la basura. Si no la puedes arreglar, la usaré con el agujero.

Ella suspiró, dándose por vencida ya que sabía que él era más terco que ella, por lo menos en este tema.

— Probablemente pueda ponerle un parche. Sácatela.

Harry parpadeó.

— Sácatela —repitió—. La camisa.

Ella se rió de su evidente sorpresa.

— No estoy pidiendo que te desnudes para mi deleite. Sólo quítate la camisa y déjala aquí. Trabajaré en ella mañana.

— Deberías ser afortunada si me tienes desnudo sólo para ti. —A pesar de su tono seco, había empezado a desabrocharse la camisa. Llevaba una camiseta debajo.

Ella se rió aún más cuando imaginó a Harry como bailarín exótico mientras tomaba la camisa que él le tendía. Todavía estaba caliente por su cuerpo, y volvió a observar el agujero, asegurándose de que no fuera demasiado grande como para repararlo.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó él.

Cuando sus ojos regresaron a su rostro, vio que su expresión ya no era de diversión sino que ahora parecía genuinamente preocupado.

Harry nunca fue sentimental y rara vez hacía de algo un gran problema, pero su apego a esta vieja camisa era muy dulce.

— Sí. Puedo arreglarla. — Luego cedió ante la oleada de afecto y se estiró para darle un beso en la mandíbula. Su piel estaba áspera bajo sus labios con una barba de un día. Se sentía y olía tanto como a Harry que también lo abrazó.

Sólo por un segundo, él se quedó completamente inmóvil. Luego la envolvió con sus brazos y la apretó casi dolorosamente.

Ella suspiró de placer, sintiéndose segura, cálida y conocida en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó él cuando se separaron.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Porque sí. — Por ninguna buena razón, se sintió un poco incómoda por su espontáneo gesto, entonces volvió a sentarse en su escritorio para terminar su correo—. ¿Terminaste de clasificar tus papeles?

Harry había ido a la escuela secundaria y a la universidad aquí en Hogwarts con ella, pero luego se había casado y se había mudado para graduarse. Se habían distanciado durante esos cinco años, hasta que él se divorció y tomó un trabajo en la facultad de Antropología de la universidad local de artes liberales. Había alquilado el departamento frente al de ella, y su amistad continuó donde la habían dejado, como si no hubieran pasado esos cinco años distanciados.

— Sí. — Él volvió a tomar su cerveza y fue a tirarse sobre el sofá.

— ¿Cómo estaban?

— Lo de siempre.

Ella se dio la vuelta, esperando para ver si iba a quejarse del estado de deterioro de la escritura y el pensamiento crítico de los estudiantes universitarios, pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Se sentó con la cerveza intacta y miró a través de la puerta de cristal de su balcón.

Ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué lucia tan rígido e incómodo de repente. No pudo haber sido el abrazo. Se habían abrazado en innumerables ocasiones.

— ¿Qué anda mal?

— Nada.

— No me mientas. ¿Algo acaba de suceder?

— No pasó nada. Debes ir a vestirte o no estarás lista cuando él llegue.

Ignoró eso. Conocía a Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo, y pudo ver la tensión en sus hombros y el músculo tensándose en su mandíbula. Sólo que no sabía qué lo había causado.

Fue a sentarse junto a él y puso una mano sobre su la rodilla.

— Harry, dime, ¿qué diablos te pasa de repente?

— ¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa?

La boca de Hermione se abrió.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu bata está abierta.

Respiró sorprendida y se miró. Efectivamente, la tela se había abierto pasando el punto de decencia, revelando un montón de piel y las curvas internas de sus pechos. Ella se cerró la bata.

— Oh. Lo siento. Pero no sé porque te molesta tanto eso.

— No me molesta, pero no es muy inteligente ir deslumbrando hombres al azar. —Sonaba inusualmente gruñón, y ella frunció el ceño ante su tono de voz.

— No eres un hombre al azar. Eres Harry. Y estuvimos prácticamente pegados cuando teníamos diecisiete, así que no creo que cualquier cosa que yo tenga te sorprenda.

Él rodó sus ojos, pero se veía más relajado ahora que ella había cerrado su bata.

— Pensé que estarías pasando por un extensivo ritual para arreglarte. ¿No se supone que esta noche tienes una cita muy importante?

— Sí. Es nuestro aniversario de un mes.

La expresión de Harry transmitía su opinión sobre celebrar un aniversario de un mes.

— No seas despreciativo.

— No he dicho ni una palabra.

— Tu expresión era despreciativa.

— Te estas imaginando cosas. —Su boca temblaba ligeramente—. Aunque Draco es… - dudo mientras pensaba que decir, porque en realidad no tenía nada que decir - …un nombre ridículo.

Ella se sentó derecha.

— No hay nada de malo con su nombre. Hay un montón de Dracos increíblemente apuestos en el mundo.

— Si tú lo dices.

— Sí, lo digo. ¿Debería enlistártelos?

— Por favor no lo hagas.

— Estoy enamorada de Draco.

— En realidad no lo estas.

La molestia apretó su pecho.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo hoy? Estoy enamorada de él.

— Estás enamorada de la idea de él, pero no estoy seguro de que tan enamorada estés de él. Concuerda con la imagen del hombre de tus sueños, y eso es lo que te tiene tan emocionada.

Draco era un abogado corporativo de alto poder, apuesto, sofisticado y organizado, con un claro plan para su vida como ella lo tenía. Ella pasó el último mes sintiendo que su romántica fantasía se haría realidad, y era muy grosero de parte de Harry no apoyarla en esto.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Hay ciertas cosas que busco en un hombre y sucede que él las tiene todas. Por eso estoy enamorada de él. Ni siquiera lo conoces. ¿Cómo puedes presumir que conoces mis sentimientos por él?

— Te conozco a ti. Es como estaba diciendo antes. Siempre has tenido esta perfecta imagen del plan para tu vida y descartas cualquier cosa que no encaje, sin ni siquiera considerarlo, porque crees que es una amenaza para tu ordenado mundo. Sólo asumes que Draco es el siguiente ítem en la gran lista de tu vida.

— ¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto hoy? Yo sé lo que quiero. Y quiero a Draco.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro y pareció hundirse un poco, aunque nada significativo cambió en su lenguaje corporal.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces, ¿por qué actúas como si estuviera haciendo algo malo al gustarme él? —Su voz se rasgó ligeramente en la última palabra.

— Lo siento —dijo él, sus ojos color esmeralda volvían a ser amables y familiares—. Si Draco te hace feliz, entonces eso es genial.

— Él me hace feliz.

— Entonces eso esta bien.

Ella lo miró, sintiendo como si se hubiera alejado de ella de una forma inexplicable. La idea hizo que le doliera el pecho. Nunca había estado tan sola como los años que él había estado casado y viviendo al otro lado del país.

— Dije que lo siento —dijo Harry gravemente—. No me mires como si hubiera estrangulado a tu gato.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse ante su tono irónico y agraviado, y la tensión en su pecho se relajó. Tuvo el impulso absurdo de abrazarlo de nuevo, de acurrucarse en su regazo y ser abrazada por él.

Resistió el impulso, por supuesto, ya que era totalmente inapropiado. Y estaba a punto de responder cuando él dijo:

— Vas a llegar tarde a tu cita. Ya son más de las siete.

— Maldita sea. Tendré que pasar de hacerme las uñas.

— Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, viendo que mal estaban.

— ¿Por qué necesitas hacerte las uñas?

— Porque necesitan hacerse.

— A Draco no le importaran tus uñas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre te he dicho acerca de los hombres?

— Los hombres son fáciles — parafraseó ella, después de haber oído sus sabias palabras muchas veces antes—. Muéstrales tus tetas y serán felices.

— Estoy bastante seguro de que nunca use la palabra "tetas" en ese contexto, pero el sentimiento es correcto. A él no le van a importar tus uñas.

Ella tuvo la tentación de reírse, pero todavía estaba preocupada acerca de lo desdeñoso que había sido con el hombre que había elegido para sí misma. Así que ocultó su diversión y dijo:

— Sea como sea, me gusta mucho Draco. Creo que puede ser algo serio y estoy tratando de apresurar las cosas entre nosotros. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?

Harry frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, como dije, quítate la camisa y te prometo que las cosas van a apresurarse.

No pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír.

— Quise decir apresurar la relación.

— Oh. — Él frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera diferente—. Bueno, en cualquier caso, no creo que tus uñas vayan a importar tanto.

— Probablemente tengas razón. Y no tengo tiempo de todos modos. Será mejor que esté lista.

Harry se recostó en el sofá con su cerveza mientras ella caminaba hacia el baño y tomaba su secador de pelo.

Harry y ella se habían conocido en el primer día de clases hace catorce años. Acababa de mudarse a la ciudad después de que su madre se separó de su padre, y había estado aterrorizada por empezar en una nueva escuela. Se había mudado tantas veces de niña que nunca había tenido más que conocidos casuales, y ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo empezar a hacer amigos.

En aquel entonces, Harry había sido lo que caritativamente se podría llamar un bicho raro, era inteligente, presidente del club de ajedrez y siempre tenía la cabeza metida en un libro. Sin embargo, él fue amable con ella cuando nadie más lo fue, y siempre había sido capaz de hacerla reír. Incluso cuando, a finales de ese año, ella había comenzado a correr en pista, se había involucrado en el consejo estudiantil y había comenzado a salir con atletas, siempre lo había considerado como su mejor amigo.

Cuando su largo y rizado cabello estuvo seco, se lo arreglo; ya que prefería un aspecto elegante y brillante con sus ondas naturales. Normalmente lo llevaba en un moño bajo, lo que Harry llamaba "moño bibliotecario", pero esta noche quería verse sexy.

Después de maquillarse, feliz porque su nuevo delineador hacía que sus ojos se vieran más claros, fue a su cuarto a vestirse, sonriéndole fabulosamente al jarrón de rosas rojas que Draco le había enviado el día anterior. Ya estaban saliendo de forma exclusiva. Si las cosas seguían yendo tan bien como hasta ahora, en un año podría estar comprometida. Siempre había creído que casarse a los treinta años sería el momento perfecto, y se estremecía con emoción ante la posibilidad de que su vida se uniera tan bien. Sin embargo, no debería adelantarse demasiado, así que trató de deshacerse de su entusiasmo y ser razonable.

Un molesto recuerdo de los comentarios de Harry sobre su vida perfectamente programada atravesó su mente, pero lo alejó. Recordar que tan caótica e insegura había sido su vida con su padre todavía la hacía sentir enferma. No iba a arriesgar eso de nuevo. Si Harry pensó que era demasiado rígida, entonces podría vivir con eso. Al menos, su vida se mantendría estable y segura.

Se había puesto un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior, uno con encaje rojo oscuro, y se dirigía hacia el armario para tomar el vestido que pensaba usar cuando un cosquilleo en su brazo la sorprendió.

Mirando hacia abajo, vio que el cosquilleo era una pequeña araña negra. Ella no era particularmente delicada, pero el instinto se apoderó al encontrar, de repente, un arácnido trepando por su brazo. Dio un chillido y movió su brazo, haciendo que la araña volara.

Desafortunadamente, en el proceso, arrojó con su brazo el jarrón de flores. El florero de cristal y las dos docenas de rosas cayeron al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

— Maldita sea — gritó, mitad sorprendida y mitad consternada.

El florero rebotó una vez y luego se estrelló contra el suelo de madera pulida.

Estaba justo orientándose con lo que había sucedido cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Estás bien? —exigió Harry, dando dos pasos en la habitación y buscando urgentemente la crisis.

— No —lloriqueó ella—. ¡Mis rosas!

Le tomó unos momentos a Harry procesar la situación. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro se torció con disgusto.

— Me asustaste como el infierno, Hermione. Sólo son flores.

— También se rompió el florero —señaló ella, un poco avergonzada, ahora que su pánico momentáneo había terminado—. Mi pobre piel podría haber sido desgarrada en pedazos. Además, había una araña.

Harry resopló con sequedad.

— Bueno, eso lo explica todo. Traeré algo para limpiarlo. — Antes de que él se diera vuelta, vio que sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente, de arriba y hacia abajo, la longitud de su cuerpo. Todavía estaba sólo en ropa interior, pero ver sus rosas destrozadas la distrajo de ponerse más ropa.

Estaba inclinada tratando de alejar cuidadosamente los tallos mojados de los cristales rotos, cuando Harry regresó con la escoba, la pala y una toalla.

— Ten cuidado —dijo—. Hay vidrios rotos y estas descalza.

— Estoy siendo cuidadosa. — Cuando terminó de recoger las rosas, colocó la pala para que él pudiera barrer los vidrios rotos y recogerlos con la pala.

— Yo puedo terminarlo —murmuró él.

— ¿Por qué? Fue mi desastre.

Él le sacó la pala.

— Harías mejor vistiéndote.

Hermione se miró. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba diligentemente evitando mirar directamente su cuerpo. Se sintió un poco molesta ante su preocupación irracional ya que ella estaba tratando de salvar a sus flores.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan estúpido? Estoy usando tanta ropa como usaría en la playa. Para alguien que estudia la cultura de tribus indígenas que no siempre llevan ropa, estás llegando a ser tremendamente tímido.

— No soy tímido —objetó, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo mientras barría los pedazos de cristal mojados y los dejaba en el recogedor.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no me miras?

— Porque —dijo, con la mandíbula apretada—, me distraes. No soy un eunuco, ya sabes. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre lo que se necesita para apresurar las cosas con los hombres?

Ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento, de repente dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir. Nunca se le ocurrió ni una sola vez que él podría verse físicamente afectado por la visión de su cuerpo. Ella no era ninguna clase de reina de belleza y siempre había deseado que sus piernas fueran más largas, pero sabía que era lo suficientemente atractiva, con una figura compacta y curvilínea y rasgos clásicos. Sin embargo, él nunca había indicado que estaba ni remotamente atraído por ella.

— Lo siento —dijo lentamente, con un nudo de tensión apretando su pecho.

— Está bien —dijo Harry rápidamente, sonriéndole con una expresión característica que la hizo relajarse inmediatamente — No es gran cosa.

Ya que había sonado realmente molesto antes, ella quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

— Ya sé que no eres un eunuco. Si lo fueras, las mujeres que pasan la noche en tu departamento estarían muy decepcionadas. — Él sonrió con la cabeza gacha ante su broma, y ella se sintió mejor —. Lo siento si fui insensible —añadió.

— Ya he dicho que está bien. — Él se levantó, con el recogedor lleno de vidrios rotos húmedos. Sus ojos miraban fijamente los de ella—. Es sólo que las cosas estaban apresurándose de una forma que tú no quisieras, y todavía no tienes nada de ropa.

Ella rió y puso las rosas sobre su mesita de luz de granito antes de entrar en el armario para tomar su vestido. Harry había ido a volcar el cristal del recogedor y regresó para limpiar el agua derramada en el suelo con la toalla.

— Será mejor que te des prisa —dijo mientras ella salía del armario—. Ya son las siete y treinta.

— Mierda. —Ella miró su muñeca, a pesar de que no se había puesto el reloj todavía—. ¿Me puedes subir el cierre o será algo demasiado apresurado para ti?

Su expresión transmitió su impaciencia ante sus bromas.

— Ven aquí.

Se dio la vuelta para que su espalda lo enfrentara mientras él tomaba el delicado cierre de su vestido de cóctel color rojo profundo. Era extrañamente consciente de él mientras permanecía de pie detrás de ella, como si pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la intensa concentración de sus ojos y el siempre-tan-leve roce de sus nudillos contra su piel. Le daba una sensación extraña, una nerviosa excitación combinada con una presión debajo de su vientre. Fue una reacción ridícula por lo que trató de deshacerse de ella, pero estaba temblando un poco cuando se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Cómo me veo?

— Hermosa —murmuró, había algo suave en su expresión que casi nunca veía—. Pero siempre pienso que lo eres.

Él extendió la mano para tomar un mechón de pelo que se había salido de lugar y lo acomodó con el resto.

Ella lo miró, extrañamente fascinada sin ninguna razón.

Era sólo Harry, el inteligente, divertido y desaliñado Harry. Su rostro le era tan familiar como el suyo, pero no parecía poder apartar la vista de él.

— Herms —comenzó, su voz era extrañamente gruesa—. ¿Crees...?

Ambos saltaron con sorpresa cuando sonó un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal.

— Draco. —Ella se sintió ridículamente culpable por casi olvidarse que vendría. Era su aniversario de un mes, y él era el hombre que encarnaba su visión del futuro.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero algo había cambiado en su expresión.

— ¿Puedes abrir la puerta mientras me pongo mis zapatos y mis joyas? —preguntó ella.

— Seguro.

Se sintió aliviada cuando Harry salió de su dormitorio. Probablemente sería mejor que no pasaran demasiado tiempo en esta habitación, ya que se sentía demasiado íntimo. No estaría bien que las cosas se confundieran en ese sentido. Podría estropear lo mejor en su vida.

Estaba cerrando su pendiente cuando salió al recibidor.

Draco estaba vestido con un traje oscuro, luciendo elegante y hermoso con su pelo liso y rubio y su hermoso rostro recién afeitado. Sintió algunas vibraciones de tensión entre los dos hombres, por lo que sonrió tratando de aliviar esa tensión.

— ¿Conociste a Harry? Ya te he hablado de él, ¿verdad?

— Sí —acordó Draco—. He escuchado mucho acerca de Harry.

De repente se preguntó si le había hablado mucho sobre Harry a Draco. Tendría que tener cuidado con eso.

La expresión de Harry era neutral, pero podía ver una cierta distancia en sus ojos. Era un poco molesto. Acababa de conocer a Draco. No había ninguna razón para que él no le gustara.

Por supuesto, a ella nunca le había gustado Ginny, la ex-esposa de Harry, sin importar cuanto había intentado. Y sabía muy bien que a Ginny tampoco le había gustado ella.

— Deberían ponerse en marcha —dijo Harry—. Puedo terminar de limpiar el desorden, si quieres.

— Gracias. ¿Puedes cerrar cuando salgas?

— Por supuesto.

Por alguna razón, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry era un poco más alto que Draco y tenía los hombros un poco más anchos. Nunca había visto a los dos hombres juntos, pero siempre creyó que sería al revés.

Pensaba en Draco como masculino y atlético. Y todavía pensaba en Harry como un pequeño bicho raro. Pero no lo era. Justo ahora, lucía grande, casi primitivo, el poder físico en su delgado cuerpo era más evidente de lo que nunca había notado antes.

Y no era sólo físico. Nadie tenía una mente como la suya. Ni siquiera Draco. La brillantez de Harry era otro tipo de poder. Tragó saliva, despejando su mente. Estaba saliendo con Draco. No debería estar pensando en el cuerpo de Harry o el poder que de pronto parecía tener. No era ese el lugar que Harry tenía en su vida.

Draco le frunció el ceño a Harry mientras se iban. Probablemente pensó que era extraño que ella hubiera dejado a un hombre en su departamento, como si él se sintiera en casa. Harry estaba en casa en su departamento. Cualquier hombre con quien saliera tendría que lidiar con la realidad de su amistad con él.

Pero aún así... la próxima vez, se aseguraría de que Harry no estuviera por aquí cuando Draco viniera a recogerla.

* * *

¿Que les esta pareciendo esta hermosa historia? A mi simplemente me encanta :D Ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mi. Subiré la continuación una vez que todo su amor expresado en reviews se haga presente para saber si les esta gustando o no.

Quiero invitarlos a leer mis otros fics Harmony titulados: Año Nuevo Mágico y Encuentro con el Destino.

Los quiero mucho y gracias por todo su apoyo.

Att: **Kathy Kawaiii.**

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3:Noche Consumada

Hola personitas kawaiii, hoy tuve un día muy ajetreado pero bastante productivo ^^ y no hay nada mas hermoso que llegar a su humilde casa y encontrar que hay hermosos y sensuales reviews en mi bandeja de entrada, les juro que cada una de sus palabras hacen que no deje de sonreír.

Es por eso que aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia (por razones mas que obvias es mi capítulo favorito, espero también sea el de ustedes).

**N/A:** Esta historia **NO** es mía, es una adaptación de **"Una noche con su mejor amigo"** de Noelle Adams.

**N/A2:** Los personajes que utilizare para la adaptación son del mágico mundo de **Harry Potter **que es propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Varias horas después, exactamente a la 1:29 de la mañana, Hermione golpeó la puerta de Harry.

Ella tenía una copia de la llave de su apartamento, pero no podía pensar claramente como para tomarla del tazón de cristal en su mesa. Además, incluso en su mareado y enfadado estado, algo le dijo que sería descortés entrar en su casa sin llamar en medio de la noche. Por lo que volvió a golpear la puerta hasta que, después de algunos minutos, escuchó los sonidos que se acercaban.

Él abrió la puerta mientras pasaba una camisa por su cabeza. Por un momento, ella quedó sorprendida por la visión de su pecho desnudo con sus músculos definidos y ligeramente cubierto de vello.

Era un pecho muy bueno. Un reconocimiento ridículo e irrelevante que probaba su deshecho estado mental.

Harry bajó su camisa para cubrirse y la observó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada — dijo estúpidamente. Su mente comenzaba a funcionar lo suficientemente lúcida para saber que lo había levantado en medio de la noche. Su cabello era un desastre y su mentón estaba cubierto de barba. Parecía adormilado y confuso, y extrañamente sexy.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir consciente de sí misma de una forma que nunca se sintió junto a Harry.

— Perdón. No debería haberte despertado.

Él la miró impacientemente, dejándole claro que creía que sus palabras eran absurdas. La jaló hacia dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Hermione no era consciente de cómo había sucedido exactamente, pero terminaron sentados lado a lado en el sofá. Los ojos de Harry se veían de un profundo verde en la tenue luz de la sala de estar mientras la observaba sobriamente.

— ¿Pasó algo con Draco?

Ella asintió con furia.

— Me botó. El bastardo terminó conmigo.

Harry inhaló pesadamente y dejó salir el aire. Ella escuchó la respiración, a pesar de que lo estaba viendo.

— Lo lamento. ¿Qué pasó?

— No lo sé realmente. — Se sentía confusa, como si hubiese bebido demasiado, a pesar de que sólo había bebido una copa de vino en la cena. Se sentía adormilada, como si alguien la hubiese golpeado en la cabeza y aún no hubiese procesado el impacto. Mayoritariamente se sentía enfadada—. Empezamos a discutir y luego no pudimos detenernos.

— ¿Sobre qué discutían? — El tono de Harry era suave, cuidadoso. Nunca había estado emocionado por Draco, pero tampoco quería verla herida.

— Sobre ti, mayormente. Cree que es inapropiado que seamos tan cercanos. Lo llamó "intimar", haciéndolo sonar como que algo sucio sucedía en nuestra amistad.

Cuando Harry no respondió, ella dirigió una mirada en su dirección. Él se sentaba rígidamente a su lado, observaba el suelo.

Finalmente dijo:

— Lo lamento si me interpuse en tu relación. No debí haber pasado por tu casa antes.

— No. No es tu culpa. Él estaba siendo estúpido y posesivo. Además, había mucho más que eso. Usó eso como excusa para decir lo mala que soy en las relaciones. Diciendo que soy demasiado fría y controlada, y que me reprimí por mucho tiempo para estar con alguien de verdad. —Su voz se quebró al recordar sus palabras y como la hicieron sentir—. Bastardo. —Ella se calló por un minuto, miraba hacia abajo al espacio vacío de aire, pero su enojo estaba cambiando a algo más—. No creo que tuviera razón sobre mí —dijo finalmente.

Ella apretó sus manos, presionándolas juntas simulando retener un pedazo de emoción. Intentó convocar su furia de nuevo hacia la egoísta e insensible forma de actuar de Draco.

— Claro que no tenía razón. ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar eso?

— No lo hago. Él sólo es un idiota. Pero nunca he estado en una relación seria y larga. Creí que simplemente no había encontrado a la persona correcta.

— Probablemente no lo has hecho.

— Pero tú estabas diciendo lo mismo esta mañana, sobre que soy muy rígida. Tal vez el problema siempre he sido yo.

— El problema no eres tú. —La voz de Harry era brusca y confortante.

— Él dijo que necesitaba estar con alguien más abierto y dadivoso. Alguien que no se estuviese reprimiendo siempre. Alguien más suave, dijo. —Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras su garganta se cerraba alrededor de sus palabras. Había estado tan enfadada cuando le dijo eso, y ella arremetió como respuesta. Pero ahora las palabras habían tenido tiempo para pudrirse.

— Es un idiota.

A pesar de ella misma, salió de un asombro amargo.

— Es lindo que digas eso y sé que estaba siendo un imbécil. Pero soy alguien difícil de llevar e intento administrar todo el mundo. ¿No es eso lo que intentabas decirme antes? Tal vez no pueda estar en una buena relación.

— Por supuesto que puedes. — Harry dejó salir esas palabras en un tono que raramente usaba, el que mostraba al estar furioso —.Deja de culparte. Draco sólo estaba dejando caer sus problemas en ti. Y nada de lo que dije antes implica que eres difícil de llevar. Has sido mi amiga todos estos años y eres la persona más generosa que conozco. Me has dado más de lo que puedo contar. Eso prueba que puedes tener relaciones.

Ella se sintió tranquila, pero el dolor en su pecho seguía creciendo hacia su garganta. Tuvo que unir sus manos para evitar que temblaran.

— Me refería a relaciones amorosas.

Harry no respondió a eso. Apartó la mirada brevemente.

— Realmente quiero una —admitió con voz temblorosa—.Alguien que me ame así. —Nunca lo hubiese admitido en voz alta, ya que la hacía sentir débil y predecible.

— Sé que sí —dijo Harry, casi gentilmente.

— Creí que Draco lo era.

— Sé que lo hiciste.

— Creí que era a quien había estado esperando todo este tiempo. Las cosas parecían estar en su lugar con él.

— Sé que lo hacían.

Las respuestas de Harry eran extrañamente tranquilizadoras, como si validaran sus sentimientos, de todas formas habían sido incorrectos.

— Sé que era estúpido, pero había hecho todos estos planes. Ahora todo se ha desmoronado. Parece que todo se cae a pedazos. —Sus intentos para dejar de temblar fallaron totalmente y sus palabras se convirtieron en un sollozo ahogado.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos, presionándola contra él.

— Sé que lo hace — murmuró contra su cabello.

Ella se dejó ir por un minuto, temblando junto a él y liberando el apretado nudo de dolor y decepción.

Él era cálido y olía a Harry. Sus brazos la apretaban, se sentía a salvo.

Ella no lloró por mucho tiempo. De hecho, estaba sorprendida por lo mejor que se sentía después de algunos minutos.

Sólo había estado con Draco por un mes, después de todo. Sólo sus planes y sueños habían sido derrumbados.

— Perdón por despertarte —murmuró, todavía contra él. No se quería alejar.

A ella le gustaba como se sentía su abrazo. Se abrazaban mucho, pero no así.

— Desearía que no hubieses dicho cosas tan ridículas.

Ella rió y esta vez su asombro no era amargo.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?

— ¿Qué?

Ella sintió un movimiento en su cabello, como si la hubiese besado. Probablemente sólo había acomodado la cabeza. Ella lo había besado a veces, pero él a ella nunca.

— Lo peor es que tenías razón.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre como él era más una pieza imaginaria en mi plan real. Nunca estuve enamorada.

— ¿No lo estuviste? —Sonaba reservado en una forma que ella no esperaba, pero su mente estaba muy confusa para descubrir por qué estaría así.

— No. —Su rostro seguía presionado contra su camiseta y la tela estaba húmeda—. Suena horrible, pero no creo que lo vaya a extrañar.

— Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

— Supongo. Pero prueba que he sido una idiota y no me gusta sentirme así.

— Probablemente es bueno para ti. —El tono de Harry era seco y natural de nuevo, familiar—. Eres muy inteligente, competente y hermosa para tu propio bien. Todos deberían sentirse como idiotas eventualmente.

Ella rió. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Se alejó de sus brazos lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro, aunque sentía escalofríos donde se había presionado contra él.

— ¿En serio crees que soy inteligente, competente y hermosa?

Él rodó los ojos.

— Sabes perfectamente que lo hago.

— Pero en serio. Aunque no fuésemos mejores amigos. ¿Crees que soy alguien en quien interesarse? ¿Alguien a quien amar? — Después de decir esas palabras se arrepintió, había sonado necesitada y no le gustaba.

Su rostro se torció ligeramente. Ella no sabía por qué.

— Esta es la verdad, Hermione. No entiendo por qué cada hombre en el planeta no está enamorado de ti.

Las palabras la sorprendieron tanto que sólo pudo contemplarlo. Luego su rostro se arrugó y permitió que la acomodase entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Esta vez no lloró. Sólo se quedó contra él, acariciando su espalda y hombros a través de la suave tela de algodón de su camiseta. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado y duro, y ella estuvo consciente de ello. También notaba su cálida respiración contra la piel desnuda de su hombro. Lo podía oír y sentir respirar, lo notó de una manera que no tenía sentido.

Pudo sentir que algo peinó su cabello otra vez, esta vez observó hacia arriba para ver que era. Al hacerlo sus labios quedaron a centímetros de los suyos.

Él no sonreía, pero sus ojos eran cálidos en la forma que ella conocía, que amaba, por tantos años. Mientras lo miraba, sintió la tibieza intensificarse en algo más, en algo ardiente.

Su cálida tensión era contagiosa de alguna forma. De pronto la sintió en su pecho, en su abdomen, entre sus piernas. Todo daba vueltas alrededor suyo.

No era posible reconocerlo. Era erróneo. Debía atemorizarse.

Pero no lo hizo.

En ese momento era exactamente lo que necesitaba, lo que lo hacia ver tan natural, esa química que siempre estaba presente entre ellos.

Sin cuestionar el impulso, se inclinó hacia arriba y al frente, cortando la pequeña distancia entre sus bocas. Su beso fue gentil y tentativo, sus labios rozando levemente contra los de él, pero los escalofríos de emoción la recorrieron por el contacto.

Se empezó a retirar cuando Harry respondió. Sin advertencia tomó su rostro con las dos manos y la besó con fuerza. Él estaba hambriento y urgente, su ánimo cambió de un momento a otro, sorprendiéndola al instante.

Ella aspiró aire con su nariz mientras el beso se hacía más profundo, su lengua exigía la entrada y luego se enredó con la suya. Placer y necesidad la llenaron por igual, ella agarró sus hombros, necesitaba sostenerse.

Cuando él finalmente apartó su boca no se alejó. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y susurró:

— Hermione. —Él estaba caliente. Enrollado tan fuertemente que ella podía sentirlo en su cuerpo.

— Harry —replicó, respirando con vergonzosos jadeos.

Temblaba de nuevo, pero por un motivo diferente. Su pulsó se aceleró tan intensamente que le dolió—. ¿Qué... qué...?

En lugar de responderle, la volvió a besar. Quizás esa respuesta era suficiente.

Hermione no intentó procesar lo que pasaba. Se entregó a través del abrazo a la desesperada necesidad que se ceñía sobre ella. Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que ella presionó sus hombros y él la acostó sobre el sofá.

— Harry —susurró mientras él besaba su cuello, succionando, hasta que no pudo dejar de retorcerse bajó él. Estaba tan excitada que resultaba vergonzoso, ya que él sólo la había besado hasta ese momento.

Sus dientes rozaron la sensible piel en el hueco de su cuello y ella se arqueó.

— ¡Oh Dios, Harry!

Él levantó la cabeza y la observó, como si buscase algo en su expresión. Ella nunca había visto sus ojos así antes, primitivos, casi negros, y la hicieron sentir escalofríos.

Él se inclinó y la besó con ternura, tirando gentilmente su labio inferior mientras se alejaba.

De repente su pecho dolía tanto como su excitación.

Ella se distrajo de sus emociones cuando la mano de Harry bajó por su espalda hasta encontrar la cremallera de su vestido. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y besó su mandíbula mientras él abría el cierre, le encantó la sensación de su barba contra sus sensibles labios. Era exquisito probarlo.

Él la observó posesivamente mientras bajaba el vestido por su cuerpo.

A pesar de las abrumadoras sensaciones, un ataque de humor no pudo ser reprimido.

— ¿Qué observas? Me viste en ropa interior hace pocas horas.

Él reprimió un sonido y sonrió, su sonrisa habitual se transformó en algo más.

— Y casi te arrastro a la cama en ese momento.

Ella agarró su camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza, sin procesas las palabras que él acababa de decir. Luego recorrió su duro pecho con las manos. Lo habría acariciado más, pero sus esfuerzos fueron interrumpidos en cuanto él abrió el cierre de su sostén.

Él apartó la tela de encaje de su piel y murmuró con voz ronca:

— Hermosa. —La acomodó sobre el sofá y tomó sus senos en sus manos, girando los pezones con sus pulgares — Dios! esto es "muy apresurado".

Hermione no podía procesar las palabras de Harry debido a que su visión estaba emborronada por el placer. Se presionó contra sus manos con un sonido ahogado.

Él tomó uno de sus senos con la boca, jugando y acariciándolo hasta que ella gruñó con una deliciosa frustración y no pudo mantener su cadera quieta, intentando frotarse contra él.

Él se movió hacia el segundo pecho en cuanto algo apareció en su mente. Ella relacionó sus últimas palabras con la conversación que habían tenido y tuvieron sentido.

Ella se movió con las emociones a medio reprimir, a pesar de que él le estaba dando un gentil tirón a su pezón que la hacía sacudirse con necesidad.

Él levantó la cabeza debido a su risa, su frente estaba arrugada. Él estaba ligeramente sudado, su piel brillaba de una forma que le gustaba.

Su evidente confusión la hizo reír aun más, pronto él sonreía como respuesta. Él siempre sonreía cuando ella lo hacía. No podía recordar algún momento en que no lo hubiese hecho.

— Me alegro que estés teniendo un buen momento —dijo al final, su voz contenida a pesar de la calidez en sus ojos—. Pero debo decir que no es bueno para mi ego que te rías de mis intentos de complacerte. Al menos podrías pretender que soy medio competente.

Ella rió incontrolablemente por su agraviado tono.

— Créeme, eres más que competente. Acabo de entender el comentario sobre "apresurado".

— Ah, ya veo. Reacción tardía. Normalmente no eres tan lenta.

Ella resopló.

— Estaba distraída. Pero, para intentar restaurar tu dañado ego... —Ella agarró la mano de su mejor amigo y la deslizó por su abdomen, bajando su ropa en el proceso.

Su expresión cambió mientras la acariciaba íntimamente y notó lo mojada que estaba.

Hermione se removió por la placentera sorpresa cuando le quitó sus bragas.

Ella hizo un sonido diferente cuando introdujo dos dedos en ella.

— Supongo que eso significa que tu ego fue restaurado.

Él soltó un sonido gutural a modo de afirmación mientras bajaba su boca a uno de sus pechos desnudos y la tocaba. El cuerpo de ella no tardó mucho en tensarse con placer, tiró sus brazos sobre la cabeza para agarrarse del reposabrazos.

Siempre había logrado alcanzar orgasmos durante el sexo, pero no recordaba haber perdido el control tan rápido antes. Improbablemente rápido, podía sentir el clímax dentro de ella. Se escuchó a sí misma hacer sonidos estúpidos de placer mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

— Me vengo — murmuró, agarrando la suave tela del sofá, sus músculos internos ciñéndose alrededor de los dedos de Harry dentro de ella.

Con su boca sobre su pezón, Harry dejó escapar sonidos de aprobación, las vibraciones de los sonidos intensificaron las sensaciones.

Cuando ella sintió sus dientes contra su piel llegó al clímax, se estremeció y gruñó con las olas de secreción recorriéndola.

Ella seguía jadeando cuando su cuerpo se relajó satisfactoriamente. Él levantó la cabeza y la observó, sus ojos más calientes y posesivos que antes. Temblores del clímax continuaban recorriéndola mientras él retiraba sus dedos, deslizándolos deliciosamente contra su clítoris.

Ella sonrió.

— Con el riesgo de aumentar tu ego, el cual debería ser muy grande en este momento, eres realmente bueno en esto.

Él sonrió de vuelta. Por un momento, ninguno apartó la vista, compartían una mirada de total entendimiento. De repente ella fue consciente de que este era Harry, nunca había soñado estar con él de esta manera.

Incluso ahora, no estaba segura de por qué lo hacían, qué significaba, qué tan erróneo era.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar sobre las implicaciones, de todas maneras, él se inclinó y la besó con fuerza otra vez, pasando una mano bajo ella y usando la otra para levantar su pierna y cubrir su propia cadera.

Ella gruñó contra su boca al sentir su cuerpo contra su excitada piel. Él estaba duro. Podía sentirlo a través de la dura tela de su pantalón.

Ella se frotó contra él con fuerza mientras su beso se intensificaba, más urgente y profundo.

Él gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta, y el incontrolable sonido la hizo querer enorgullecerse.

Harry la quería. De verdad la quería. Lo podía escuchar, sentir y tocar.

Cuando sus bocas finalmente se separaron, ella podía ver cuánto la deseaba por la tensión en su rostro y el duro bulto en el frente de sus pantalones.

Ella estiró su mano instintivamente y lo masajeó, encantada con su respuesta. De repente estaba impaciente porque él no estaba tan desnudo como ella, comenzó a deshacerse de su pantalón.

— ¿Debería intentar encontrar un condón? —preguntó con voz ronca, ayudándola a quitar lo que quedaba de ropa.

— Estás sano, ¿cierto? —Ella tomó su erección con una mano y la acarició con el pulgar.

— Sí. —Él dejó caer su cabeza a un lado completamente extasiado mientras ella lo acariciaba.

Encantada con su respuesta, Hermione lo acarició más firmemente.

— Yo también. Estoy en control de natalidad. Estamos bien.

— Bien. No estoy seguro de cuanto más pueda esperar.— Él se movió sobre ella causando que su mano se apartara de su erección.

Ella separó los muslos y él se acomodó entre sus piernas. Él tembló con fuerza en cuanto se alineó con su centro.

Antes de penetrarla, él levantó sus ojos de la imagen de su íntima conexión.

— Herms, ¿estás segura de esto?

Ella no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y no quería pensar en eso. Casi gruñendo de impaciencia, ella pasó sus manos por su espalda hasta agarrar la apretada carne de su trasero.

— ¿Te apurarías?

Él hizo un sonido ahogado que pudo ser una risa y luego levantó su cadera facilitando su entrada.

El cuerpo de ella se estiró y se aferró a la penetración, y liberó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras él se retiraba y volvía a entrar en un ángulo ligeramente diferente.

— ¿Bien? —preguntó él cuando estaba completamente dentro de ella. Se sostuvo sobre sus antebrazos, su mirada caliente recorrió su cuerpo desnudo y su sonrojado rostro.

— Sí. Bien. —Ella se arqueó ligeramente, sintió cosquilleos por la fricción de su cuerpo contra el suyo—. Muy bien.

Él deslizó una mano hacia abajo como había hecho antes, alzando su pierna para cubrir su cadera. Ella levantó su otra pierna y ambos gruñeron cuando él se hundió más en ella.

Ella extendió su mano, enredando sus dedos en su despeinado cabello y acercó su rostro para poder besarlo.

Mientras se besaban, él empezó a moverse sobre ella, dentro de ella, creando un ritmo constante que ella no podía evitar igualar con su cadera. Mientras sus ansias se intensificaban, su beso se detuvo. Hermione arqueó su cuello y cerró los ojos, se concentró en su creciente necesidad, Harry bajó su rostro a la curva de su cuello mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

— Hermione. Hermione. Esto es lo que quiero.

Su corazón y su cuerpo se sentían tan bien que no pudo evitar gemir con placer.

— Yo también lo quiero.

Su movimiento sobre ella era duro, seguro, casi primitivo.

— Esto es lo que quiero.

Ella nunca había imaginado que Harry sería así en la cama. Tan fiero y apasionado. La verdad es que nunca lo había imaginado en la cama.

— Yo también. También. —Ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda y sintió el clímax cerca. Movió su cadera enérgicamente, intentando obtener tanta fricción como pudiese. Y lloriqueó de placer en cuanto llegó al orgasmo.

Él gimió en cuanto ella se retorció bajo él. Cuando se congeló por un momento, ella creyó que él también se vendría.

Pero no lo hizo. Incluso cuando a ella se le pasó el clímax, él inició sus movimientos rítmicos de nuevo, reposicionándose ligeramente.

— ¡Oh Dios, Harry! —dijo, su cuerpo se debatía entre el cansancio y el renovado deseo. Nunca antes se había sentido así, como si fuese todo lo que necesitase pero que no pudiese conseguir suficiente.

Sus esmeraldas sostuvieron su mirada mientras se movían juntos.

Evidentemente él lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba totalmente a gusto. Pero lo conocía muy bien, mejor que nadie más.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo.

Levantó su mano para cubrir su mejilla y murmuró:

— Harry, ¿por qué te estás conteniendo? —Su movimiento flaqueó brevemente, pero no respondió. No tenía que hacerlo —. Quiero esto. Te quiero a ti. Por favor no contengas nada.

Él cerró sus ojos para enmascarar lo que fuese que su expresión revelaba, pero algo cambió cuando la volvió a mirar. Él reafirmó sus brazos y se acomodó sobre ella antes de empezar a moverse diferente, con un ritmo más fuerte.

Podía ser lo que él necesitaba, pero también era lo que ella necesitaba. Él la embistió rápido y fuerte, el placer creció hasta que fue imparable. Ella intentaba mantener sus piernas alrededor de él y cada ajuste lo hacía aún mejor.

Pronto, Harry gruñía mientras se introducía en ella , ella gemía estúpidamente, con sonidos desvergonzados. Normalmente no era desinhibida, pero no podía mantenerse en silencio. Todo era muy bueno, tan profundo, demasiado bueno la verdad.

— Me vengo de nuevo —murmuró mientras sentía el placer crecer—. Voy a... voy a...

— Vente —jadeó él, su cara cubierta de sudor y una salvaje y excitante mirada en sus ojos.

Ella se vino con un sonido como el de un sollozo. Trazó líneas con sus uñas en su espalda mientras intentaba procesar las emociones y el placer finalmente cesaba cuando Harry se congeló con un sonido rudo por un momento. Ella estaba lo suficiente consciente para observar su rostro desencajado. Su movimiento perdió el ritmo totalmente mientras lo dejaba salir todo.

Ella nunca había visto nada como eso, como la vista de Harry se perdía al eyacular. Era tan sobrecogedora como su propio clímax.

Ella jadeó con placer al sentir su semen dentro de ella. Luego jadeó por un tipo de placer diferente mientras sus codos fallaban y él caía sobre ella.

Ella envolvió su caliente y relajado cuerpo con sus brazos, amó como se sentía y qué tan lejos él se había dejado ir.

Ella sintió como la besaba en el cuello torpemente, como si no tuviese la energía suficiente para poder concentrarse o para poder levantar la cabeza. Su barba picaba contra su piel. El cuerpo de Harry estaba tan caliente que parecía quemarla.

Él era Harry. Por catorce años lo había amado y había confiado en él más que en nadie, excepto su madre. Creyó conocerlo de todas las formas conocidas. Pero nunca lo había conocido de esa manera.

* * *

OMG! Este capítulo es tan sensual que necesito un baño de agua fría en estos momentos, estoy muy ansiosa de saber su opinión con respecto a este hot capítulo. Ya saben que entre mas review mas pronto subiré la continuación. ¿Que pasara en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Como se comportaran cuando despierten a la mañana siguiente? Me encantaría escuchar sus premoniciones para ver que tan exactos pueden ser.

Att: Su linda y feliz escritora **Kathy Kawaiii.**

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4:¿Remordimiento de Conciencia?

Hola personitas kawaiii, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews ^^ me pone muy feliz que interactúen conmigo sobre lo que se avecina para el fic, muchos de ustedes tuvieron razón en cuanto a la reacción de nuestra hermosa pareja... pero que mejor que ustedes lo lean para que confirmen si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

**N/A:** Esta historia **NO** es mía, es una adaptación de **"Una noche con su mejor amigo"** de Noelle Adams.

**N/A2:** Los personajes que utilizare para la adaptación son del mágico mundo de **Harry Potter **que es propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Hermione no pensaba que ella se quedaría dormida, pero unos minutos más tarde estaba aturdida y desorientada, como si hubiera dormido.

Estaba caliente, apretada, y con un poco de dolor, y después de un minuto se dio cuenta por qué: Harry seguía tumbado encima de ella.

Él respiró profunda y lentamente. Podía sentir cada inhalación, el pecho apretado contra el suyo, en cada exhalación mientras su aliento soplaba contra la piel de su cuello.

Cuando a los dieciséis años, se había quedado hasta el amanecer una noche viendo la primera temporada de un show de ciencia ficción, la madre de Hermione había estado trabajando un turno de noche en el hospital, y al llegar a casa había estado muy disgustada por haber encontrado a los dos durmiendo en el sofá. Hermione y Harry se habían avergonzado e incomodado en ese momento, pero después habían reído histéricamente ante la idea de hacer algo "malo", juntos.

Hacía ya muchos años.

Harry ya no sería ese muchacho nunca más. Él era un hombre. Un hombre que la había hecho sentir un placer que nunca había experimentado antes.

No el chico, su mejor amigo, jamás.

Una rebanada de pánico atravesó su pecho por el reconocimiento, y ella inhaló ásperamente en respuesta.

Harry no había dicho ni una palabra desde que había despertado, pero ahora él se levantó y enderezó sus brazos para mirarla. Sus ojos eran de color verde nuevamente en la tenue luz de su sala de estar. Eran extrañamente urgentes. Intensos de una manera que no concordaba con la languidez de su cuerpo saciado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

Ella no se encontraba bien. Desde que habían pasado quince años, su mundo había sido cuidadosamente arreglado con claridad y de forma segura en su lugar, la única manera de evitar el caos y la inestabilidad de sus primeros años. Harry siempre había formado parte de esa vida, la vida buena que ella y su madre habían construido lejos de su padre.

Si tienes algo bueno, no lo arriesgues. No en la entrega irreflexiva a un impulso momentáneo.

En un impulso momentáneo hace doce años, su madre había aceptado a su padre de regreso en sus vidas, y como resultado casi habían perdido su mundo bueno y seguro.

En un impulso momentáneo hace una hora, Hermione podría haber destruido todo lo bueno y seguro que había tenido con Harry.

Quería empujarlo y salir corriendo, pero no podía soportar herir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

Ella aún lo amaba más que a nadie.

—Sí. —Su voz quebrada, a pesar de sus intentos de ocultar su pánico—. Sólo necesito ir al baño.

Se levantó hasta dejarla salir de debajo de su peso, y ella tropezó mientras salía del sofá.

Todavía podía sentirlo dentro de ella. La longitud y la anchura de él. El chorro de su eyaculación.

Agarró su vestido del sofá. De alguna manera había terminado acostada encima de el, y el vestido había sufrido las consecuencias. Ella lo puso sobre su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el baño, para no estar desnuda.

Trató de moverse con normalidad, pero no por completo.

Podía sentir los ojos de Harry en ella cuando dobló la esquina del pasillo.

Entonces corrió los últimos pasos hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Comenzó a limpiarse, pero no era suficiente, así que encendió la ducha caliente, se quitó el vestido, y dio un paso por debajo del chorro.

La vista de su champú y jabón, los que él había utilizado durante los últimos catorce años, hicieron que apretara un sollozo en la garganta.

Las cosas nunca podrían volver a la forma en que habían sido. Harry nunca más podría ser el que había sido para ella todos estos años. Su vida nunca podría volver a estar en su lugar.

Y fue su culpa. Por ser débil. Por ser estúpida. Por conectar con él egoístamente porque había estado necesitada e insegura. Para convertir su amistad en algo que no era. Algo que le daba mucho miedo ya que salia de sus planes.

Ella comenzó a llorar de verdad, su cuerpo temblaba tan violentamente que tuvo que doblarse por la cintura, el agua caliente golpeando sobre su espalda.

Ahogó el sonido tanto como pudo, aunque el esfuerzo parecía romper su pecho. No quería que Harry escuchara. Tardó un tiempo para poder calmarse, no apagó la ducha hasta que lo consiguió.

Se secó con una toalla limpia, que había sido doblada al azar con varias otras en un estante. La ropa que Harry había llevado al trabajo estaba esparcida en el piso del baño. Ella siempre las recogía. A veces, cuando él estaba demasiado ocupado o distraído, ella lavaba su ropa para él.

Instintivamente, recogió una camiseta azul para que no se arrugara más de lo que estaba. La levantó a su cara. No olía mal. De hecho, olía cálida y agradable, como Harry.

— ¿Hermione?

Su garganta se apretó peligrosamente al oír un preocupado tono familiar.

— Sólo un segundo.

Ella pensó que sonaba natural, pero era evidente que él no lo creería.

— Por favor no te molestes. Podemos hablar sobre ello.

— Lo sé. —Su voz se quebró de una manera que odiaba. ¿Por qué demonios siempre tenia que ser tan pensativo? ¿Por qué siempre era capaz de leerla tan bien? —. Sólo tengo que vestirme.

— Está bien.

Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de llorar de nuevo mientras se ponía el vestido por la cabeza. Olía a sexo e hizo que le doliera el estómago, pero no tenía nada más que ponerse, si estuviera en una situación diferente bien podría haber recogido la camiseta azul y habérsela puesto pero ahora eso era demasiado comprometedor e intimo.

Ella no era la clase de persona que se desmoronaba así. Siempre podría hacer un plan y arreglar las cosas.

Tal vez había alguna manera de poner sus vidas en orden sin perder lo que siempre habían tenido.

Ella se terminó de secar con la toalla y con los dedos se peinó lo mejor que pudo. Su sujetador y sus bragas todavía estaban en la sala de estar en alguna parte. El recuerdo de Harry le hizo despegar a su rostro un rubor caliente.

Cuando salió, lo encontró sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia el suelo.

Él tenía puesta su camiseta y su pantalón, pero todavía se veía como si acabara de rodar fuera de la cama. Su cabello sobresalía en todas direcciones, y necesitaba desesperadamente una afeitada.

Y ella lo quería. Visceralmente. Ella lo quería. No sólo en su vida, sino en su cama. En su cuerpo. Y lo quería ahora mismo. Una vez más.

Ella no podía mirarlo como un amigo más.

Su rostro se arrugó ante la realización.

Harry había levantado la vista cuando entró así que vio su reacción.

— No es tan malo — murmuró.

— Sí, lo es. — Sus rodillas estaban de repente débiles, por lo que se apresuró a sentarse en la silla dura en el grupo de asientos.

No podía sentarse a su lado en el sofá, y no después de lo que acababan de hacer allí.

— No, no lo es. —La voz de Harry estaba tranquila y controlada, completamente natural. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos de manera uniforme—. Fue sexo. Sólo sexo. No tiene por qué cambiar las cosas. No tiene por qué importar.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, aturdida y ahora irracionalmente dañada de lo que significaba mucho para ella, aparentemente, no significaba nada para él. Evidentemente, podría follarla y sólo olvidarlo — ...como si fuera cualquier otra mujer.

No podía dejarle ver su reacción, sin embargo. No sabía si alguna vez iba a salir de esto.

— Está bien. Fue sólo sexo. No significó nada. Eso está bien entonces.

Ella tomó una respiración estremeciéndose mientras se ponía de pie y se inclinaba para recoger su sujetador y bragas.

Tenía que salir de ahí pronto.

— Vamos, Herms, no quise decir eso así. Sólo quise decir...

Ella no podía dejarlo terminar. Abandonó su apartamento antes de que terminara su frase.

Cuando cruzó el pasillo hasta su apartamento, cerró con llave la puerta detrás de ella.

Fue una buena cosa, también, ya que Harry comenzó a golpear en ella unos segundos más tarde.

— Herms, déjame entrar.

Su tono indignado le daba ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo complacería.

Sin piedad, ahogó la emoción. Necesitando hacer algo constructivo, cuando no había absolutamente nada constructivo que hacer, se puso un par de ropa interior limpia, una enorme camiseta y un par de pantalones de yoga y luego llevó el vestido arrugado, el sujetador y las bragas al armario donde estaban apiladas la lavadora y la secadora.

Puso la lavadora en el ciclo delicado y se inició el agua. Miró la etiqueta en el vestido para asegurarse de que era lavable, aunque ya sabía que lo era, y luego se quedó mirando a ciegas como el agua llenaba la cuenca.

No se sorprendió cuando oyó una llave en la puerta principal. Siempre habían entrado en sus apartamentos sin invitación. No había ninguna razón para suponer que iba a cambiar ahora.

Estaba agregando detergente caro al agua cuando Harry la encontró, pero ella no se volvió para mirarlo. Sólo se dedicó a poner la ropa en el agua, deseando poder lavar toda la noche.

Sintió una sensación extraña, tensa en la forma en que la miraba, pero ella no podía girar para comprobar su expresión.

Por último, Harry dijo, en un tono duro y desconocido:

— Lavándome de tu ropa y de tu cuerpo, no podrás lavarme fuera de tu vida.

Agachó la cabeza brevemente cuando un sollozo amenazaba. No entendía en absoluto.

Esto fue mucho peor que la ruptura con Draco, la cual había herido su amor propio mas no había herido su corazón. ¿en que estaba pensando cuando se dejo llevar por sus instintos?

Nunca había vivido una vida feliz y estable sin Harry. Había sido parte de ella desde el principio, apenas unos días después de que ella y su madre se habían trasladado a la ciudad y habían comenzado a construir un mundo bueno para ellas mismas. De alguna manera, su amistad con Harry había sido la piedra angular de su vida. Una vez que estuviera roto, todo lo demás podía desmoronarse.

— ¿Así que ahora ni siquiera vas a hablar conmigo? —Él parecía cansado, casi amargo. Ella aún no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Qué hay que hablar? —Encantada de que su voz no se había roto, se detuvo mirando el agua jabonosa en la máquina y cerró la tapa.

— Creo que hay mucho que decir. ¿Podrías mírame, por favor?

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. Él tenía razón. Ella no podía actuar como una niña.

Ella tenía que hacer frente a esto, no importaba lo mucho que amenazaba con aplastarla.

— Lo siento —admitió—. Simplemente no sé qué hacer con esto. Sé que no es culpa tuya, pero nunca debería haber hecho eso.

— En parte es culpa mía. —Sus ojos eran extrañamente fríos. Vigilantes, ausentes—. Tú no me saltaste de la nada. Pero yo no tenía la intención de que sucediera. Es que... no estaba pensando.

— Yo tampoco lo estaba. Pero ha cambiado todo, Harry. No sé cómo podemos ser amigos como lo éramos.

Algo extraño torció el rostro de Harry. Ella no lo entendía, en absoluto.

— Tal vez sea lo mejor.

Ella en realidad se quedó sin aliento por el dolor de esa observación, que pudiera ver algo bueno en el derrumbe de su amistad, que ella siempre había asumido que él la necesitaba tanto como ella lo hacía.

— ¿Mejor?

Ella se dio la vuelta para no ver su expresión. Fue un esfuerzo inútil. Él sólo puso una mano en el hombro para darle la vuelta hacia él.

— Herms — dijo, sus ojos se transformaron en calor intenso que ella recordaba de su encuentro sexual de antes —. Hermion.

Ella lo miró fijamente, hipnotizada. Su mente evidentemente no estaba funcionando, ya que no tenía idea de qué esperar. No estaba preparada cuando él tomó su rostro en una de sus grandes manos y luego se inclinó hacia abajo en un beso.

Ella respondió inmediatamente, esa misma hambre, placer y emoción, la hinchazón en el tacto de sus labios. Por un momento, se dejó llevar por los sentimientos, permitiéndose beber de Harry, tan familiar y aún absolutamente nuevo

Luego volvió a sus sentidos con un golpe duro. Ella rompió el beso bruscamente y lo apartó cuando una nueva ola de pánico se estrelló contra ella.

Se sentía vagamente enferma, como cuando era una niña, cuando no tenía ninguna idea de qué esperar día a día, cuando nada en su mundo había permanecido en su lugar.

— No —jadeó ella, limpiándose la boca con la mano—. No quiero esto. No quiero esto.

Ella sabía que mentía, ella sí quería, pero su mundo no iba a sobrevivir.

Harry se quedó mirándola, con su rostro herido.

Le dolió tanto a ella que tuvo que endurecer su voz para que no se rompiera.

— Nunca he pensado en ti de esa manera.

— Sé que no es así. Pero...

— No. No hay ningún "pero". Nunca podrá ser eso. Ya hora no estoy segura de que alguna vez pudiera ser cualquier cosa.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Harry respondiera.

— Ya veo.

Estaba rígido y poco natural, totalmente distinto a la forma en que Harry se veía.

Su adorable amigo se había desvanecido, y se había convertido en un ser duro, extraño, un muy sexy extraño había tomado su lugar.

Quería a Harry. Lo necesitaba. Ya lo extrañaba. Y lo estaba poniendo más y más lejos de ella a cada segundo.

— Si esa es tu última palabra, entonces me iré.

Ella lo había herido, podía oírlo en su voz fría, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo.

— Está bien —dijo con voz ronca reprimiendo un sollozo.

— Podemos hablar más tarde.

— Está bien.

Entonces él simplemente salió por la puerta.

* * *

Chan... chan... chan... chan... Así están las cosas con nuestra adorada pareja ^^ ¿Ustedes esperaban esta reacción por parte de los dos? Yo la primera vez que lo leí sabía que Hermione se pondría muy dramática una vez que sus impulsos permitieran que su cabeza se enfriara un poco.

Mi pregunta para el siguiente capítulo es... ¿quien será el que dará el siguiente paso para solucionar la situación? ¿quien vota por Harry? y ¿quien vota por Hermione? Espero sus respuestas con ansias ^^

Nos estamos leyendo.

Ja ne.

Att: **Kathy Kawaiii.**


	5. Chapter 5:Afrontado sus Miedos

Hola personitas kawaiii aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta sensual historia.

**N/A:** Esta historia **NO** es mía, es una adaptación de **"Una noche con su mejor amigo"** de Noelle Adams.

**N/A2:** Los personajes que utilizare para la adaptación son del mágico mundo de **Harry Potter **que es propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.

**N/A3:** Por favor, no me manden tomatazos virtuales al saber lo que pasara referente a la historia...

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada de su apartamento durante mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera tratar de moverse.

Ella se sentía mal. Realmente lo había estropeado.

Nunca debió haber ido al apartamento de Harry. Nunca debió haber cedido a la tentación de tener sexo con él.

Y nunca debería haber manejado tan mal las consecuencias.

Ella solía ser competente y estar bajo control. No estaba acostumbrada a ser un desastre. Sin embargo, todavía debía haber una manera de arreglarlo, de llevar las cosas de nuevo a un lugar seguro, de tener la existencia ordenada y segura que necesitaba. El mundo en el que Harry era su mejor amigo.

Tomó una botella de agua de la puerta de su refrigerador. Harry siempre se burlaba de ella porque su refrigerador era tan limpio. Botellas de agua, tanto planas y brillantes, y su cerveza favorita en filas ordenadas en un estante. Los productos metidos en cajones. Cada superficie inmaculadamente limpia. Hace un par de años atrás, él lo había reorganizado todo sólo para tomarle el pelo, y ella había fingido no reaccionar, no importarle. Ella no quería darle la satisfacción, pero incluso un pequeño cambio la volvía completamente inestable.

Luchó contra esos recuerdos y en su lugar fue a buscar su bloc de notas y un bolígrafo para llevarlos al sofá. Quedaban sólo unas pocas páginas de este bloc de notas, pero Harry había repuesto ya, los blocs de notas en su cajón. Nunca había dejado que se acabaran.

Se quedó mirando el pedazo largo de papel en su regazo, línea tras línea, esperando por ella para llenarla con una lista, un ataque organizado, una manera de arreglar este lío.

Necesitaba un plan.

Siempre fue buena haciendo planes y siguiéndolos hasta el final.

Miró la página en blanco durante un tiempo muy largo.

No podía dejar de recordar las palabras de Harry más temprano esa tarde. Él había dicho que ella vivía con una agenda previamente planificada. Había dicho que sus listas realmente no le permitían tener su mundo siempre en orden, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentaba.

Él la conocía mejor que nadie. Y sabría lo que estaba realmente mal con ella.

Por un momento, ella trató de imaginar lo que podría suceder ahora, lo que la vida podría parecer con su mundo seguro y el rol de Harry mientras su amiga era sacudida de su posición normal.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en la inestabilidad enfermiza de sus primeros catorce años.

No podría, ella simplemente no podría, vivir un futuro que se sentía así.

Pronto se dio cuenta que algo estaba en su mesita de café que no había estado allí antes.

Las rosas de color rojo oscuro que había volcado antes ahora estaban juntas al azar en un florero, Harry debió haber tomado el florero del estante superior del gabinete en su cocina.

Junto al jarrón había un pedazo de papel doblado. Lo tomó y leyó la nota.

_Sé... que no están perfectamente arregladas, pero me gustan más así. Nunca lo admitirías, pero, si se les da una oportunidad, pienso que podrían gustarte también. H._

Se quedó mirando la nota sin comprender. Luego se quedó mirando las rosas por un largo tiempo. No sabía si Harry había tratado de arreglarlas o si sólo había agarrado el montón de rosas y las metió en el jarrón, pero había algo inesperadamente exuberante y atractivo sobre la abundancia de colores vivos y la forma de los pétalos derramados desordenadamente sobre la otra, algunas de ellas se cayeron y fueron a parar a la superficie de la mesa de abajo.

Draco le había dado las rosas, un arreglo elegante, ridículamente caro. Ordenadas previsiblemente y sin alma. Su primer impulso fue tirarlas a la basura en ese momento, ¡Ni siquiera le gustaban las rosas!, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Ahora, las rosas se parecían más a Harry que a Draco, y no quería deshacerse de ellas.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Harry en estos momentos. Si estaba bien. Podría haber actuado indiferente al irse, pero ella tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

Con ese pensamiento, saltó del sofá y corrió hacia el pasillo a su apartamento. Golpeó la puerta. Cuando él no respondió, volvió a tocar, llamando a través de la puerta

— Harry, por favor. Lo siento. ¿Puedo pasar?

Aún no respondía. Intentó abrir la puerta, y la abrió.

— ¡Estoy entrando!

El salón y la cocina estaban vacíos. El pasillo y el baño estaban vacíos. El dormitorio estaba vacío.

Pero ella vio que el cajón del armario donde él guardaba su ropa de gimnasio estaba abierto, así que adivinó en dónde podría estar.

Salió de su apartamento y se dirigió al piso de la sala de entrenamiento al final del pasillo.

No eran ni siquiera las cinco de la mañana, así que la caminadora, la escaladora, la bicicleta reclinada y el entrenador elíptico estaban vacíos excepto por Harry.

Estaba corriendo duro en la cinta.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta mirándolo fijamente.

Era el mismo Harry que había sido siempre, con su cabello despeinado, cuerpo delgado, ojos inteligentes. Pero había algo más ahora. Algo más.

No debería haber estado corriendo por más de veinte minutos, pero ya su camisa y su piel estaban empapadas de sudor. El contorno de sus anchos hombros, los músculos ondulados de sus brazos y el abdomen estaban claramente visibles a través de la tela húmeda.

Tanto su cuerpo como su corazón, respondieron a la vista.

Ella no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido. Cómo su Harry se había convertido en esto.

Pero ella todavía lo quería en su vida. Lo necesitaba. Eso no iba a cambiar. Cuando ese pensamiento paso por su cabeza se sintió egoísta.

Él rompió su carrera abruptamente cuando la vio de pie en el umbral. Ajustó los controles de la máquina y poco a poco desaceleró hasta simplemente caminar.

Ella esperó sin hablar hasta que se bajó de la máquina de correr.

Mientras se limpiaba su cara empapada con una toalla, ella se acercó.

— Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento mucho.

Suspiró mientras bajaba la toalla.

— Lo sé. Yo también lo siento.

Ella parpadeó.

— Soy la única que hizo un desastre de esto. Tú no hiciste nada.

— ¿No lo hice?

— ¿Qué hiciste mal? — Esto no iba como ella lo había esperado. Había pensado que solamente se disculparía profundamente y él la perdonaría, y conseguirían una manera de sobrellevar esta situación.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Harry seguía siendo extrañamente distante.

Alargó la mano y tomó la botella de agua, tomando un trago antes de responder.

— Sigo teniendo esperanzas poco realistas por ti, a pesar de que debería conocerte mejor. Me decepcionó que no cayéramos en cuenta, y eso me hace reaccionar de mala manera.

La garganta de Hermione dolía mientras procesaba sus palabras, iba a responder de una manera madura esta vez.

— Lo siento... — Su voz se quebró por lo que volvió a intentarlo —. Lo siento si he sido una decepción para ti. Sé que soy un desastre, pero lo puedo hacer mejor. Por favor, no me abandones. — Él se dio la vuelta y dio un resoplido de risa amarga. El sonido de la misma le dolió tanto como nada lo había hecho—. Harry, por favor —rogó ella, extendiendo la mano para agarrar su sudada camisa—. Sé que no te traté bien. Sentí pánico y lo siento mucho. Pero no puedo perderte. Simplemente no puedo. Eres la cosa más importante en mi vida.

Él la miró a los ojos, y ella no entendió la expresión que vio.

— Tú también en la mía.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso de alivio.

— Así que vamos a estar bien. Podemos arreglar esto.

Harry desprendió suavemente sus manos de la camisa.

— No sé si podamos.

Su tono sonaba tan definitivo que la aterrorizó.

— Sí, podemos. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos. ¿Por qué no habríamos de ser capaces de salir de esto también?

Harry se apartó brevemente. Ella podía afirmar lo difícil que era para él decir lo siguiente.

— Porque yo no siento por ti lo que tú sientes por mí, Hermione. Simplemente no, y me parece que no puedo cambiarlo.

Ella dio un paso atrás, sin aliento, como si le hubieran pateado en el estómago.

¿Había él de alguna forma dejado de amarla y ella no lo sabía?

— Ya... ya veo. —Se las arregló para decir.

Él se frotó la frente con la mano y continuó.

— Sé que está mal, porque no es lo que quieres, pero no puedo convencerme de eso. Cada vez que te miro, te quiero. No como un amigo. Te quiero en mis brazos. Te quiero en mi cama. Te deseo todo el tiempo.

El mundo de Hermione se desmoronó de nuevo, por segunda vez en menos de un minuto.

Harry continuó, como si ahora que había empezado, no podía parar.

— Sé que nunca has pensado en mí de esa manera. Y, después de esta noche, después de que aún no me quieres a pesar de lo bien que estuvimos juntos, voy a tener que aceptar que nunca lo harás. Pero me parece que no puedo cambiar lo que siento, y siempre se interpondrá en nuestra amistad.

Hermione no podía pensar, no podía respirar, no podía hablar. Sus piernas no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo manteniéndola de pie, así que se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Harry se sentó a su lado, apoyándose contra la pared igual que ella.

— Supongo que esto quiere decir que estás sorprendida — dijo, sonando un poco más como él ahora—. Pensé que mis sentimientos habrían sido lastimosamente obvios por un largo tiempo, pero creo que no. — Se sentaron en silencio durante un minuto entero. Ella podía oír sus respiraciones en la tranquila habitación—. Herms —dijo al fin—. No estoy tratando de apresurarte, pero si no dices algo pronto voy a tener un infarto.

Una risa ahogada la sorprendió, pero la diversión no la distrajo durante mucho tiempo. Ella necesita desesperadamente explicarle algo a Harry, y no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo.

— Yo... yo te quiero.

Él parpadeó.

— ¿Qué?

— Dijiste que no te quiero, a pesar de lo bien que estuvimos juntos. Y la verdad es que... lo hago. Lo hago. — Ella no podía mirarlo, así que se centró en uno de los pedales reclinados de la bicicleta.

Obviamente, él sabía que no había terminado.

— ¿Pero?

— Pero —se obligó a seguir—. Estoy asustada.

— Dime de qué estás asustada.

— Estoy asustada de saltar a algo impulsivamente y luego perderlo todo.

Él se acercó y colocó su brazo alrededor de ella, tirando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella se acurrucó contra él, a pesar de su camisa sudada.

— Yo no creo que eso vaya a suceder, Herms.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Bueno, han pasado catorce años, así que no estamos realmente saltando a cualquier cosa por impulso. Ha tardado mucho en llegar.

— Sí. Supongo.

— No soy como tu padre, ya lo sabes.

Ella respiró fuerte.

— Ya lo sé. Nunca pensé que lo fueras. No es que seas como mi papá. Es que él me enseñó que es mejor tener cuidado, para no correr riesgos cuando tienes algo bueno, es mejor planificar todo. Si no es así, las cosas pueden llegar... a ser horribles.

— No tienen que ponerse horribles. Pueden mejorar.

— Tal vez. — Por primera vez, ella estaba dividida entre el miedo y algo más. Algo nuevo, cálido y emocionante.

Harry no respondió inmediatamente. Si ella estaba leyendo el tono de su silencio exactamente, él estaba pensando fuertemente. Finalmente, dijo:

— Dime, ¿qué temes que pudiera pasar? El peor de los escenarios. Todo cayendo a pedazos. ¿Qué podría ser?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras se obligaba a pensar en la pregunta honestamente.

— Eso sería perderte.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro, y ella sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba.

— Eso no va a suceder. No voy a ir ninguna parte. Puedes echarme, pero no te dejaré. Seguiré golpeando a tu puerta.

Absurdamente, ella casi se rió al imaginárselo, pero esto era serio así que se obligó a tratar de explicar.

— Pero el sexo cambia las cosas. No puedes pretender que no lo hace.

— Por supuesto que cambia las cosas. Pero hemos estado juntos desde hace catorce años. ¿De verdad piensas que el sexo va a hacer que nos queramos menos, hacernos menos comprometidos? Seríamos lo que siempre hemos sido. Sólo más.

Un poco más

Sonaba perfecto. Exactamente lo que quería. Lo que ella siempre había querido, pero no había conocido.

Pero era demasiado nuevo, y ella aún no podía confiar en él.

— Tengo demasiados problemas —dijo después de un momento—. Incluso si lo deseo, acabaría haciendo un lío de esto.

— Todo el mundo tiene problemas. Los restos de lo que sea de la vida con tu padre no se han interpuesto en el camino de nuestra amistad. No creo que nos impida ser más. Es sólo una cuestión de si tú deseas trabajar a través de él. Conmigo.

Ella tenía problemas para respirar. Parte de ella quería desesperadamente decir que sí para reclamar a Harry en todos los sentidos, pero eso sería dar el paso final, uno que no tendría marcha atrás.

El miedo la paralizó.

Ella sabía que Harry estaba esperando. Su cuerpo estaba tenso a su lado. Tenía que decir algo, así que se las arregló para forzar la salida:

— ¿Puedo... puedo pensar en eso?

— Por supuesto. Obviamente, esto es lo que quiero, y creo que es lo mejor para los dos. Pero no voy a dar un ultimátum o tratar de presionarte.

Se puso de pie y se inclinó para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, y su boca se torció irreprimiblemente.

— Puedes hacer una lista de pros y contras y todo lo que necesitas hacer para decidir.

Ella casi se rió. Empezó a salir, ya que no había nada más que decir, pero ella se dio la vuelta antes de alcanzar la puerta, de repente preocupada por no estar siendo justa con Harry, sintiendo que se estaba aprovechando de alguna manera.

Su propia expresión se suavizó al ver la expresión de él.

— Estoy bien, Herms. Y no voy a ir ninguna parte.

— Por favor, no lo hagas —susurró.

Salió de la sala de entrenamiento y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Todo era nuevo para ella. Por eso era tan abrumador. Harry había pertenecido siempre en un compartimiento de su vida, y ahora estaba tratando de extenderse a todas partes.

Pero eso no quería decir que iba a perderlo.

Ella había confiado en él durante todos estos años, y él no la había defraudado. Podía confiarle esto.

Podría ser todo lo que siempre había sido.

Un poco más.

No había llegado aún a la puerta de su apartamento cuando se congeló en medio del pasillo.

De repente se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón. Tenía razón. Y ella estaba absolutamente loca por no reclamarlo y mucho más cuando se le ofreció.

Ella podría tener algunos problemas en los cuales trabajar, de persistentes temores sobre una vida en la cual no se sentía segura, pero no iba a dejar que eso formara parte de su futuro. Y no era una completa idiota.

Su mundo no iba a derrumbarse porque Harry salió de su papel como amigo.

Su mundo podría volverse mejor.

Una oleada de emoción se precipitó a través de ella mareándola mientras ella giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró a regresar a la sala de entrenamiento.

Harry todavía estaba allí. Él había estado terminando su botella de agua, pero la bajó abruptamente cuando la vio, casi ahogándose al tragar el último sorbo.

Ella respiraba irregularmente ahora. Todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

— Está bien.

Lo vio tensarse.

— ¿Está bien qué?

— Está bien. Bien. Todavía estoy un poco asustada, pero quiero... quiero hacer esto.

Ella había pensado que él sería feliz, tan emocionado como ella estaba empezándose a sentir, pero él parecía bastante aturdido en su lugar.

— ¿Quieres hacer qué, exactamente?

Frunciendo el ceño, ella explicó:

— Quiero estar contigo. ¿Qué pensaste que estábamos hablando hace un momento?

— ¿Estás diciendo esto por qué no quieres herir mis sentimientos? — Harry caminó hacia ella, mirándola detenidamente.

— No, por supuesto que no. Simplemente decidí... que quiero más. — El último de sus miedos se desvaneció mientras hablaba, mientras ella se explicaba a un incomprensible Harry, y ahora ella extendió la mano para agarrar su camisa húmeda—. Te quiero.

Él extendió la mano para cubrir las manos de ella en su camisa.

— Para que quede claro. No estoy hablando de ser amigos con derechos. Esto es muy serio para mí.

— Es importante para mí también. Nunca podría tener sexo casual contigo. Seguramente ya sabes eso.

Su expresión estaba dividida brevemente entre resistencia y esperanza, como si, ahora que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, no podía creerlo.

— Es realmente serio para mí. No estoy tratando de poner demasiada presión sobre ti, pero necesitas saber esto. Estoy demasiado enterrado para intentarlo a medio camino y luego regresar.

Las palabras eran como un bálsamo para su alma herida. Nunca antes había sabido que esas eran las palabras que necesitaba oír.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Harry? Eres la relación más importante de mi vida. Es igual de importante para mí como lo es para ti. Es por eso que estoy tan asustada. ¿Por qué estás resistiendo ahora? Si vas a cambiar de opinión acerca de esto, después de que finalmente he trabajado yo en hacerlo, entonces voy a tener que exprimir tus...

Ella ya no era capaz de seguir hablando porque él de repente la estaba besando. Y ella estaba besándolo de regreso.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se entregó al beso. Él estaba apremiante, hambriento, casi desesperado, y coincidía exactamente con su estado de ánimo.

Su pecho estaba explotando de emoción cuando él finalmente rompió el beso.

Empezó a alejarse, murmurando con sequedad:

— Lo siento. Estoy todo sudado.

Ella se atragantó con una carcajada y tiró de él hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué diablos me importaría eso?

A pesar de la profunda pasión en su expresión, aún parecía estar ocultando algo, y ella lo sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo dijo con voz ronca:

— Hermione, quiero asegurarme que sabes esto. No va a haber ninguna manera de dar marcha atrás para mí. Estoy en esto hasta el final. Así que si te preocupas de alguna forma por mí, no comenzarás esto si es probable que cambies de opinión más adelante. No harás esto a menos que sea... sea real.

Ella conocía a Harry mejor que nadie, pero incluso no se había dado cuenta que este tipo de intensidad de pasión era parte de su naturaleza.

Jamás soñó que podría ser dirigido hacia ella.

— Es real, Harry. No estoy diciendo que siempre será fácil, y yo podría... podría tener miedo a veces. Pero estoy en esto hasta el final. Es curioso, porque estaba tan segura de que iba a estropearlo todo, pero en realidad tiene mucho sentido. No podría haber salido mejor si lo hubiera planeado. Sólo necesitaba que la última pieza cayera en su lugar.

Podía ver que finalmente le creyó. Hubo un destello roto en sus ojos antes de que él lo cubriera con su familiar sonrisa caída.

— ¿Una última pieza? ¿Cuál sería?

— Esa pieza serias tú.

oOo

Terminaron de volver a su apartamento, pero Hermione no estaba segura de qué hacer. Se sentía nerviosa y emocionada, pero también un poco torpe y absolutamente agotada. No había siquiera amanecido. Había sido una noche muy larga.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó Harry, ya sea porque detectó su estado de ánimo o quizás era una sensación.

— Creo que tomaré otro baño —dijo ella—. Y dormir un poco, si eso está bien.

— Por supuesto. — Se miró a sí mismo. Todavía estaba sudoroso por el ejercicio—. También necesito un baño.

Se estiró para darle un beso breve. La sensación era tan agradable.

— Así es. Ve a tu apartamento y toma un baño. Entonces puedes regresar y meterte en la cama conmigo. —Cuando ella vio el cambio en su expresión, se echó a reír—. Para dormir.

Se metió en la ducha, este era el tercer baño que se había tomado en menos de 12 horas, y tuvo una súbita comprensión de que de alguna manera había conseguido pasar la noche con Harry.

Fue surrealista. No estaba segura de cómo había sucedido. Pero le daban ganas de abrazarse a sí misma con deleite y temblar de miedo al mismo tiempo.

Ella trató y falló al imaginar cómo su vida se vería de aquí en adelante.

Cada vez que ella había empezado a salir con alguien en el pasado, visualizaba un futuro entero con él, jugando varios escenarios y trazando los detalles hasta el final donde elegían el tipo de auto que tendrían y cómo iban a decorar su dormitorio.

Pero ella no podía ser capaz de hacer eso con Harry. Lo conocía demasiado bien. No tenía forma de imponer un futuro en él, basándose puramente por sus preferencias.

Ella sólo se enjabonaba, tratando de mantener el cabello fuera del chorro, ya que aún estaba húmedo por el baño anterior, cuando una repentina ráfaga de aire frío la sobresaltó.

Ella dio un chillido cuando Harry se metió con ella en la ducha.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —exigió ella, aunque la respuesta fue clara cuando él extendió la mano para tirar de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.

— Tomando un baño. —Su expresión era tan intensamente tierna que contrastaba

con su tono suave.

— Pensé que estabas en tu apartamento.

— Lo estaba, pero luego empecé a preocuparme por ti hablando contigo misma de cosas mientras estabas aquí, y no quise correr el riesgo.

Ella se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su cuerpo era duro y resbaladizo contra el suyo.

— No estoy hablando conmigo misma de cualquier cosa. Es que todo esto es nuevo para mí. Eventualmente tendrás que creerme.

— Lo hago. —Él la besó—. Es algo nuevo para mí también.

Se besaron por un tiempo, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para sentir un verdadero impulso de deseo. Harry no tenía ese problema, sin embargo, y rápidamente se fue fuertemente contra ella. A pesar del cansancio quiso hacerlo sentir bien.

Ella tomó su miembro con ambas manos y lo empezó a masajear otra vez hasta que su cuerpo se tensó inconfundiblemente y luego se relajó con un suspiro tembloroso. Le encantaba ver su cara cuando se venía. Le encantaba poder darle lo que él necesitaba.

Ella siempre había cuidado de él, pero era particularmente agradable cuidar de él de esta manera. Eran tan excitante y apasionado que no podía borrar la sonrisa en su rostro. Amaba experimentar esa faceta con Harry.

Ella estaba enjuagándose sus secreciones, no muchas ya que él se había venido hace poco, cuando la tomó entre sus brazos.

— Gracias —él murmuró, un espesor en su voz que era cada vez más familiar—.¿Necesitas algo?

— No. Estoy demasiado cansada para nada más ahora.

Salieron de la ducha a los pocos minutos, se secaron, y luego se metieron en la cama.

Hermione estaba tan adormilada que apenas podía concentrarse, pero ella no se opuso cuando Harry la tomó en sus brazos. Era justo lo que sentía que necesitaba. Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

oOo

Cuando se despertó un par de horas más tarde, estaba en una posición extraña. Se había movido debajo del cuerpo de Harry mientras dormía y terminó con la mejilla apretada contra su plano vientre. Uno de sus brazos estaba envuelto alrededor de él, aferrándose a su cadera.

Ella se movió, extendiendo sus piernas, que habían sido dobladas apretadamente contra su pierna.

Harry había dormido demasiado, su respiración lenta y constante, su cuerpo completamente relajado, pero su desplazamiento debió de haberlo despertado.

Cuando levantó la mirada hacia su rostro, sus ojos estaban abiertos y cariñosos en su cara.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo? —preguntó.

Ella sonrió y se re-ubicó por lo que su cabeza estaba en una mejor proximidad a la suya.

— No puedo ser responsable de lo que hago en mi sueño.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

— Sí, es cierto.

Él se inclinó para besarla.

— ¿Dormiste todo el tiempo? —Ella lentamente rozó la palma de la mano a través de los músculos magros de su pecho y abdomen, sorprendida de que pudiera tocarlo de esa manera.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Estaba medio asustado de despertarme y encontrarme con que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Su expresión era de broma, pero sus palabras le hicieron un nudo en el estómago.

— Dijiste que me creías cuando te dije que era real.

— Te creo. Sólo que no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo esto. Va a ser una transición para mí tener por fin lo que he querido durante tanto tiempo.

Ella llevó la mano hacia su mejilla áspera.

— Si has querido esto por mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no hiciste algo al respecto antes?

— ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Robarte un beso cuando me estuvieras dando una charla sobre cómo acomodar mi ropa?

— Podrías haber dicho algo.

— Lo sé. Tal vez debería haberlo hecho. Pero sabía que no estabamos en el mismo lugar y sabía cómo reaccionarías.

— ¿Y cómo reaccionaría?

— Podrías haber pensado que tu mundo perfectamente construido se caía a pedazos, y yo me hubiera llevado la peor parte. —Él le besó el cabello suavemente para tapar las picaduras de sus palabras.

Su vientre se retorció de preocupación, pensando en cuánta razón tenía, lo ciega que había sido, lo mucho que le debió haber lastimado que ella no lo considerara como algo más que un amigo.

— Eso no fue una queja. Era sólo una explicación. Tal vez fui un cobarde, pero me sentía atrapado entre mis sentimientos y lo que yo sabía que pasaría si te decía algo. Significas mucho para mí. No podía correr ese riesgo.

Ella asintió, entendiendo por completo.

— No hay necesidad de que me expliques el por qué tenías miedo de asumir el riesgo. Siento si me tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a mis sentidos.

— En realidad no te tomó tanto tiempo.

— ¿Catorce años?

— No. Fue menos de una hora entre el momento en que te diste cuenta de lo que quería y el momento en que te diste cuenta de que lo querías también. Eso es un cambio bastante rápido para alguien que se enorgullece de su planificación rigurosa.

Ella se rió ante la ironía en su tono.

— Lo siento entonces si me tomó tanto tiempo en reconocer que podíamos ser más que amigos.

— No lo sientas. Has sido una mejor amiga más de lo que merecía. Y creo que ahora era el momento justo y necesario.

Ella sonrió, calentándose desde dentro hacia fuera.

— Yo también lo creo.

Se besaron por un minuto, suave y tiernamente. Luego su curiosidad pudo más que ella. Se apartó lo suficiente como para preguntar:

— Entonces, ¿por cuánto tiempo has querido algo más de mí?

Él apartó la mirada casi con timidez, lo que sólo hizo que aumentara su curiosidad.

— Harry. —Lo provocó, girando su cabeza para que la mirara—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Honestamente —dijo, con la voz casi áspera y timida—. He estado loco por ti desde el primer día que nos conocimos.

— ¡No!

— Es verdad. Creo que siempre he querido más.

— Eso no puede ser cierto —exclamó ella, sentándose con la espalda recta en la cama—. Has salido con una tonelada de mujeres. Estuviste casado.

Él se sentó también.

— Yo no diría que he salido con una "tonelada" de mujeres, pero sí, trataba de convencerme de enamorarme de alguien más.

— ¿Pero tu matrimonio?

Tragó saliva, ella lo podía ver en su garganta el nudo que se le había formado.

— Amaba a Ginny, y estaba realmente comprometido con ella. Hice todo lo que pude para hacer que funcionara. Pero yo creo que parte del problema con el matrimonio era que ella no era, y no podía ser tú.

— ¿Se lo dijiste?

— No. Pero, no importa cuán duro lo intentáramos, nunca pude llegar tan cerca de ella como lo estaba de ti. — Hermione miró sus manos, que se retorcían junto con ansiedad—. Por favor, no me digas que te he alterado con esta confesión embarazosa. Te prometo que nunca he estado obsesivo o acosando respecto a ti. Siempre fuiste mi amiga. Todo eso siempre ha sido real. Sólo que siempre quise más.

— Ojala lo hubiera sabido —murmuró ella, desgarrada entre la culpa y la euforia irracional.

— No, mejor que no. ¿Podrías realmente decirme que, si hubieras sabido que tenía estos sentimientos por ti, hubieras llegado a ser mi amiga en la secundaria?

— No —admitió—. No lo habría hecho.

— Entonces no hay nada que lamentar. Porque, sin tu amistad, mi vida no habría sido tan buena. No cambiaría ninguno de esos años que tuvimos por nada. Por nada.

— Yo tampoco. —Ella alcanzó a decir, tirando de él hacia abajo quedando juntos otra vez.

Estaba casi aturdida, con esta nueva revelación, pero su sorpresa se fue transformando poco a poco en alegría.

No podía pensar en nada que decir que se acercara a responder lo que había oído de él. Así que sólo le susurró lo que su corazón le gritaba:

— Te amo, Harry.

Debió haber sido lo correcto que decir. Él miró hacia abajo, a su manera característica, y cuando levantó la cabeza, estaba sonriéndole con su sonrisa pura y maravillosa.

— Bien. Porque yo también te amo demasiado.

Se tendieron en los brazos del otro por un minuto, sin necesidad de decir nada. Él era cálido, fuerte, tenso por la emoción.

Él era suyo.

Sintió un breve parpadeo de su felicidad cuando ella comenzó a reflexionar sobre cómo se debió haber sentido todo este tiempo con ella constantemente tratándolo como si no fuera digno de ser deseado de esa forma.

Estaba a punto de enojarse por eso cuando él dijo secamente:

— Basta.

— ¿Qué? —Parpadeó, confundida.

— Basta. Deja de culparte. No tienes permiso para castigarte por eso.

— Pero...

— No hay "peros". Sólo detente.

Su objeción gruñona en realidad la hizo sentir mejor, pero ella le frunció el ceño de todos modos.

— Wow. Dale a un hombre un poco de sexo, y se convierte inmediatamente de un buen tipo a un imbécil mandón.

Se rió con gusto.

— Piensa en lo mandón que estaré después de que hayamos tenido sexo en un par de décadas.

— Es probable que pueda manejarlo. Soy buena en el manejo de idiotas mandones.

— Bien —murmuró él contra sus labios—. Porque me temo que estás loca por mí.

Se besaron con mayor profundidad. Entonces, el abrazo se hizo aún más profundo.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando ella estaba clamando por tomar un respiro mientras él la complacía con su boca provocando que llegara al orgasmo, sus ojos pasaron a aterrizar en el reloj al lado de su cama.

Todavía ni siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana. Podría haber sido un milagro o simplemente el funcionamiento normal de un universo inexplicable, pero su mundo se había arreglado completamente.

Todo en una noche.

_FIN._

* * *

Dios! espero que muchos no me maten por ocultarles que este fic era muy corto... pero quería dejarlos en suspenso.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas kawaiii que leyeron este fantástico fic, a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y a los que me pusieron a mi como autora favorita, ahh y también a las personitas que en un futuro la leerán, muchas muchas gracias.

Ya saben que los reviews son como un vaso de agua fresca para mi sedienta inspiración, el saber que las historias les agradan es muy gratificante para mi.

Los invito a leer mis demás fics Harmony.

Se despide su humilde escritora:** Kathy Kawaiii.**

Ja ne.


End file.
